


Mating Season

by mm8



Series: MMoM [13]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Artificial Insemination, Deal, Donna wants to be a mummy, F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna has to ask the Doctor an important question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mating Season

"Doctor, do Time Lords… _mate_?"

The Doctor shot his head up from inside of the console. "What?!"

Donna looked fidgety sitting on the jump seat. "Does your species… you know… mate?"

He could suddenly feel his face flush. "Of course we do… _did_. How do you think I got here? I wasn't the product of someone's imagination. Although being a creation of Joss Whedon's imagination would have been quite lovely…" He looked at his friend quizzically. "What's this all about, Donna?"

"Do…" Donna heaved a great sigh and rather hurriedly said, "Do you masturbate?"

"WHAT?!" The Doctor's face went bright purple. He fumbled with his screwdriver and dropped it to the floor.

"I read in the newspapers…" She frowned deeply. "People are saying that it's impossible conceive a child after the age of forty. And I'm almost forty…"

" _Donna_ …" the Doctor whined as he stumbled up and took a seat next to her, wrapping his arm about her shoulders. "You're not forty. You're not even close to forty. You're only thirty-"

"Don't you dare say it!" she warned, sticking her index finger in his face. 

"What has any of this got to do with me?" 

Donna looked at him, misty eyed. "When the time comes and I'm still single…" She gulped nervously. "Can I trust you to be the father of my child?"

He promptly fell off the jump seat with a slam. 

"I'm not saying we with have to _you know_ or anything!" Donna stammered as she tried to help the Doctor up. "You can just… _wank off_ in a cup. That's why I asked…"

"Donna!" he cried. This was unbelievable. Nine hundred years old and countless of companions had been in his life but never had he been asked this. 

"Please, Doctor!" She was on her knees now, on the floor with him. "I know I must sound desperate and silly but I've been thinking about this for weeks now." 

" _Weeks_?!" he shouted. "You've thought about this for _weeks_?!"

Donna blushed. "Well, yes. But it's not like I thought about you in that way or anything."

The Doctor shook his head in bewilderment. "I didn't think…"

"Good!" Donna yelled a little too loudly. "Cause I haven't! You're all bean pole and pale…"

"Then why do you want me to father your child?" 

Donna bit her lip and looked away. "You know I've never had the best luck with men, Doctor. You saw how my last boyfriend turned out. All of them have practically been like alien spiders…" She laughed bitterly. She grabbed his hands, squeezed them, and looked into his eyes. "You're smart, funny, and really the best guy I've ever met. If it comes time and I want a baby…"

The Doctor hugged her tightly to his chest and simply nodded, knowing that was all she needed and knowing the possible responsibility ahead.

"So," He jumped up and skipped over to the console. "Want to go to a beach? How about Miami? Haven't been there in a few centuries." He pulled a couple levers. "Loads of beaches. Nothing but beaches. Famous for its Art Deco too. Oh, did you know that's where Versace was murdered on his front steps? Brilliant home too. Oh, and there's the Miami Zoo and the Duck Tours…"

Donna had tears running down her cheeks. She wiped them away and sniffled. "Yeah, Miami sounds great."

And they were off, the pact between them silent for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> If you see any errors let me know.  
> Comments and kudos are always cool.


End file.
